


Here For You

by sunnyclow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M, first fic, tenn has a small cameo in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclow/pseuds/sunnyclow
Summary: When Gaku has a bad day, Ryuu does his best to cheer him up in his own way.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for idolish7! So many of my friends are into this that I finally took the plunge and I am in love. I love this series, the boys, the managers everyone! This fic is a request from a good friend on twitter who gave me the okay to post it. Well enjoy!

Ryuu knew that Gaku and Tenn could handle themselves. He saw many times they were able to solve any problem that came their way. Still, it didn’t stop Ryuu from worrying about them when they tried to hide a difficult problem or when they stayed in their rooms for the night. He knew that if he pried too much they would continue to deny it, so he found different ways to get them to relax. Ryuu would be ready whenever they wanted to talk about it, but being able to see that they were getting better put his mind at ease. 

However, there were times he couldn’t help prying a little. 

Today happened to be one of those times.

It was one of their off days where Ryuu had time to watch one of the popular dramas on tv. The day became better when Tenn joined him after he finished his errands. He always looked forward to the days when Tenn could join him. They were in the middle of a two part episode when they heard the door open. Ryuu turned around to greet Gaku when he slammed the door and dropped his bag by the door. 

“Gaku? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Gaku snapped as he hung up his jacket. He picked up his bag and made a direct line to his room. When he closed the door Ryuu moved to get up got up to go check on him when Tenn placed his hand on his arm and shook his head. “Let him be angry for awhile.”

“What if he needs something?”

“Then he’ll let us know, but he’s not going to say anything now. It’s better to leave him be, until he’s ready to talk.”

Ryuu frowned as he looked at Gaku’s door. He knew Tenn was right, still for him to come home like that he wanted to know what happened, but it would be good to give him his space. He nodded and sat back down. “Okay, I’ll check on him a little later. I’m sure he’ll come out soon.” 

He tried not to think about it as he continued the drama with Tenn. However, he found himself looking up at Gaku’s room when he didn’t come out an hour later. Something big happened, if only he knew what it was so he could help. He tried to concentrate on the drama as best as he could while his worry sat in the back of his mind. When it finished Tenn returned to his room and Ryuu carried their popcorn bowl to the kitchen. Ryuu waited for Gaku to come into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Sure, he would let Ryuu knew that he was okay then take his food back to his room. Ryuu finished cleaning the bowl and wanted for Gaku. When he didn’t come down after twenty minutes Ryuu grabbed a tray and made a plate for him. He knew Tenn told him that leaving Gaku alone would be the best option, he just couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Ryuu knew Gaku, he knew Gaku would continue to put on a brave face until it crack over something small which would snowball into something bigger that would cause more problems later on. He wouldn’t ask Gaku what happened, but he could make sure he got something to eat. 

Ryuu carried the tray up to his room and knocked on his door.

“Gaku? I know you don’t want to talk to anyone right now, but I left some dinner outside your door okay? You can get it whenever you want to.” 

“...”

“I’m pretty sure Tenn will be in his room for the rest of the night. I’m going to be in mine too, so let me know if you need anything okay?”

“...”

Ryuu placed the tray outside the door. He waited for a little bit to see if he could catch Gaku when he didn’t answer the door Ryuu walked away to finish the rest of his routine. After he finished his chores and caught up with his family he returned to his room to relax for the night. He changed into his favorite pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt then looked for a movie to watch. He found the one his little brothers sent him a few weeks ago. They ask him about the movie when he calls them, but he’s been too busy to watch. Now was the perfect time to watch it. 

Ryuu put the movie on and settled in bed to watch it. It was a cute film about a superhero that protected his neighborhood, he saw why his little brothers liked it so much. Halfway through the movie there was a knock on his door. Ryuu paused the movie before he walked over to answer the door. He opened it to see Gaku in front of him with his hands in his pockets. Gaku visited him! Well, that’s a good sign.

Ryuu smiled. “Hi Gaku! Did you finish dinner? Was it alright?”

Gaku nodded. “It was fine.” He looked away for a bit before he turned back to Ryuu. “I finished everything tonight so I wondered do you mind if I come in?”

“Oh! Sure, come in. I was watching a movie my little brothers sent me.” Ryuu said as he walked over to one of the couches in his room.

“What’s the movie about?” Gaku asked as he closed the door behind him. 

“A superhero trying to be a regular person while he recovers from getting hurt. He goes around with other superheroes to protect their neighborhood. It’s a nice movie, I just got to the part where he adopts a cat.”

“Sounds like an interesting movie. How long is it? ”

“It’s an hour and thirty minutes. Do you want to watch it? I can start it over.”

“You don’t have to.”

“It really isn’t a problem. You can go relax and I’ll set everything up again. This is a really cute movie that I don’t mind watching over again.” Ryuu walked over to grab the remote while Gaku took a seat on the couch. When he found the remote he joined Gaku on the couch and started the movie again. Gaku didn’t say anything while they watched the movie together. Ryuu wanted to ask if he felt any better, though he didn’t want to interrupt the comfortable atmosphere between them. Besides, to have Gaku come to his room was a good sign, maybe he’ll let him know how he feels soon.

When the movie ended Ryuu got up and stretched his arms above his head. “That was a good movie. My little brothers were right, it’s a good movie. Let’s see, what else can we watch?” He walked over to his bookcase to search through the movies. “Gaku? What did you want to watch tonight? I have a couple of movies that I put aside so I--”

“...Ryuu…”

“Yes?”

“...You don’t have to do this. Even if dinner was good I’m fine.”

Ryuu shook his head as he walked over to him. “Are you sure? You were really angry when you came home. What happened?”

Gaku shook his head. “I just talked to my dad today that’s all.”

“Oh, do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”  
Ryuu took a seat next to Gaku who sat back against the couch with his eyes closed. Well, that explained his mood. He looked over at Gaku, who kept his face blank, but wouldn’t open his eyes. Ryuu leaned over as he placed his hand over Gaku’s own. Gaku opened his eyes and turned to Ryuu. Ryuu frowned as he rubbed his hand. “I know that he’s your father, but I still don’t like the way he talks to you.”

Gaku moved his hand to link their fingers together. “I told you it’s not a big deal. I’m used to it.”

“Still, he shouldn’t do it.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Is there something you want to do? We can watch another movie. I know it’s not professional to stay up all night and Tenn will scold us, but if it helps you feel better then we can do it.” 

“...You really don’t mind do you?”

“No, I’m here to help you, if you don’t want to watch another movie we can do something else. I’m sure I have something around here we can--mpf!” Ryuu exclaimed at the way Gaku pulled him into a kiss. He turned to push him down on the couch with his hands on Ryuu’s hips. Ryuu closed his eyes as he slid his fingers through his hair. This is something he could do too. He moved to pull Gaku close when something came to mind that he tapped his shoulder and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. 

“W-Wait!” Ryuu managed to get out as he sat up a little on the couch.

Gaku leaned back as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry I didn’t mean…”

“No, I remembered that I didn’t cut off the tv!” Ryuu looked around for the remote. He got up to search for it when he found it on top of the bookcase of his movies. He carried the remote over and placed it on the coffee table before he turned back to Gaku. “We can continue now.” 

Gaku blinked in surprise when he chuckled. “I should have guessed.” He got up, took Ryuu’s hand, and walked over to the bed with him. When they sat on the edge of his bed he eased Ryuu back on his bed as he placed his hands on his hips again. “Hey, this is okay, right?”

Ryuu nodded as he wrapped his arms around Gaku’s neck. “It is. I’ve been thinking about doing this for awhile. I couldn’t find the right time to tell you, until now. Have you been thinking about the same thing too?”

“For a little while yeah.” Gaku leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Ryuu closed his eyes as his fingers returned to his hair. Their kiss started slow, their hands exploring each other, when it grew heated. Gaku broke the kiss to sit up and pull his shirt off. “I don’t want to think or talk about anything else tonight, I just want to think about you. Can we do that?”

Ryuu nodded as he pulled his shirt off. “Yes, we can.”

Gaku gave a little smile as he leaned back down to pull Ryuu into another heated kiss. Ryuu hummed softly as he gripped Gaku’s back and returned the kiss. 

Ryuu knew that Gaku would let him know what happened sooner or later. He still had his questions. They still had things to talk about, things to work out, and new things that they’re going to figure out about each other. Not to mention there’s still their schedules that they have to follow too. 

However, all those things could wait, until tomorrow. 

Tonight was their night.


End file.
